The End of All Things
by Lil'-Bean-Murderer
Summary: Weiss Schnee, a name recognized throughout Beacon that strikes fear in the hearts of the professors and students, is the only solo huntress the academy had in ages, until Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long came along, short one team member. Will Weiss adjust to her new team or is she destined to remain a third year forever? (16 - 19 WhiteR Age-gap, Likely M, OP!W AU)
1. Chapter 1 - Ice

**A/N:** Yes, this is inspired by a Panic! at the Disco song, how did you know?

My friend has been listening to it nonstop lately and now she's got me listening to it. It's the same name as the title, and even though you can barely make out the lyrics the first time you listen to it, it gives me chills from how somber and quiet the song is compared to P!atD's other songs. I recommend giving the song a try, unless you don't like the echo-y effect. Even if you don't like it, look up the lyrics. Another tip is to look at the cover image while listening. My friend said it gives her a weird feeling in her stomach.

Enjoy!

About 1,600 words excluding Author's Notes, but the first chapter was purposely meant to be short.

* * *

All across Beacon, students - new and old - were settling into their dorms for the night, much like how the sun was setting, ready to end the day and start again tomorrow. The birds no longer sung, only the quiet, distant sound of students muttering could be heard around the school.

However, in the headmaster's office, in the one of the many towers of the academy, two people, a man and a young woman, were restless.

The woman traced her fingers on the window glass, watching it freeze over before melting from the sun's still-warm rays. There were figure eights, circles, and even a complex snowflake here and there before they all suffered from the same fate by the sun. The woman didn't seem to mind though, as she continued to draw, not regarding her dissolving artworks.

"Another failed attempt to put you on a team," the man sighed, closing and placing the folder on his desk, turning his chair to lock his fingers and put his elbows on the desk, facing away from the window the young woman was playing with. Though she didn't turn her head, her eyes still looked to the side towards the man's direction.

She pretended not to notice the disapproval in his voice, but she drew a small frowny face, watching it melt completely then waited a few seconds, before drawing something else, her eyes returning their focus to the glass.

"And all those students ended up in the infirmary in critical condition with severe puncture marks away from any major organs."

He closed his eyes, listening to the clockwork and the sound of ice crackling as it froze on the glass surface. He took a deep breath and released it calmly.

"Care to explain, Ms. Schnee?"

The woman in question didn't answer, who rather kept her gaze on the window. She was silent throughout the conversation, not uttering a word. The man wasn't expecting an answer, nor did he get one, but he was surprised from the silent sigh she breathed. It was the only sound that had actually came from her person, not the ice she made.

The man turned his chair to look at her, crossing one knee over the other and placing his hands on the arm handles.

She was favoring one leg over the other, standing slanted as she drew, a clear sign to what he needed to know. It was obvious as to why; no one would easily back down from a fight, humans and creatures alike.

The two were well aware that this wasn't her first time here, not even her fifth, and the first things she would immediately do when she walked through the office doors were walk to the window and draw. Her finger wouldn't stop until nightfall when her drawing would stay, no sun to thaw her masterpieces, through the night until morning came and melted the pictures away.

Watching her draw with her pointer finger, he said, "You're getting better at those."

The only way he knew she had heard him was when she paused her finger for a second, then went back to work.

He raised a nonchalant eyebrow at her usual silence in feign confusion.

"Ms. Schnee?-"

"Nevermore," she muttered, though it looked as if her mouth never moved.

"Come again?" he asked as he tried making eye contact with her reflection in the window, to no avail when she drew two, frozen 'x's over her eyes.

There was a few seconds of pause, her finger stopping. "It was a Nevermore. Small, but it knew a lot for its size." She continued drawing. "It attacked them with its feathers." When he looked to her eyes again, they weren't looking at him, yet they weren't looking at the images she drew either. Rather, they looked beyond that.

It was silent again. He lifted his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose. "And you just watched, I presume?"

"Someone had to fight off its mother." She straightened her legs, shifting so both legs were together to make her look taller than she actually was. He had just noticed she had drawn three, small stick figures and crossed each one out, everyone sharing the same 'x's over their eyes. Frowning, he looked at her head.

With some malice in her voice, she continued, "And they certainly didn't know what they were doing."

The man hummed. "Of course they aren't, they are only beginners."

Again, she paused her finger. "Yet you put me on a team with them."

"Well, that's what happens when a team is short by one during the initiation-" He stopped. "How long did it take you?"

She didn't answer. Instead, she sounded quieter than before, even if the headmaster's ears were playing tricks on him. She lowered her hand and folded it with the other in front of her.

He repeated the question: "How long did it take you to kill its mother?"

Again, he was met with silence.

He sighed; this girl could be difficult. "Weiss-"

"Ozpin," she interrupted quietly. "Why can't I stay alone?"

"We've gone over this before, Weiss. You can't stay alone for the last two years of Beacon. It's in the rules."

There was the slight sound of shuffling when she turned to the headmaster, the folds and creases crinkling her clothes. With a neutral scowl, one could make out the details of her face: sharp features of her jaw and nose; cold, blue eyes that could pierce through steel weren't dulled the slightest from the setting sun behind her; and a scar that not only added a mysterious beauty to her, but also was used for intimidation.

"Rules were meant to be broken," she whispered.

"No," he said as he stood up to walk over to the younger girl, standing next to her to stare out the window, pretending to not notice her looking up at him with cautious eyes. "Rules were meant to protect us."

Scoffing, she looked back outside. The headmaster knew she was most likely glaring at some poor student's head, waiting for it to pop like a balloon.

"It doesn't matter," Ozpin said, "I've already found a team for you to be on."

Weiss was quiet, but Ozpin could feel her Aura suddenly spike up in fury. The temperature had dropped significantly, yet he was unfazed by it. He had to give her props though; usually, she would have had a tantrum over this.

But in hindsight, he was worried.

He looked down to her and saw almost no visible signs of anger except for a small twitch in her left eye. The same eye that bore a scar down the middle of it. Ozpin personally didn't know where she got it from, having been there since she had first come to Beacon two years ago, but it still pained him to see her face marred by the facial engraving.

No signs of anger.

Like a Schnee.

Closing his eyes and looking away, he couldn't look at her longer, his chest becoming tight as he released a strained breath through his nostrils.

Every passing day, Weiss looked more lifeless and stiff as statue. Shoulders back, spine straight, hands folded neatly, feet together, chin held up high, and little to no emotions on her face. Even her pure, ivory hair that was once pulled into a side ponytail, the smallest sign of rebellion to her father's company, was now straight behind her head parallel to her back.

The clothes she wore were different too; what was once a combat skirt was replaced with a fine, white suit with an ice blue tie that rivaled her eyes in brightness. The shoes she wore were custom dress shoes that matched her suit in color, sent by her father her first year in Beacon; she'd abandoned them in the darkest corners of her closet and only started wearing them this year with her suit.

Thankfully, the suit was flexible to match the fencer's own unique fighting style, probably the only thing distinctive about her that separated her from the other Schnees.

They fought like a blizzard, she fought like flurries; they were cold and packed hefty punches, while she was as precise as icicles; they froze and destroyed, she danced like a ballerina.

All Ozpin can do is hope that it isn't too late and that a team will help her see differently.

He turned and began walking out of the room.

"You will meet your team tomorrow, Ms. Schnee," he said, and he didn't have to look back to know that the girl was trembling just the slightest in silent rage; her hands locked stiffly. "We will meet at 10 AM sharp in the cafeteria. No one else will be around." He reached the door and paused at the handle. "This isn't a request Weiss, these are orders. Failure to show up promptly will result in expulsion from Beacon grounds for life."

The door opened, he walked through, and just as he was about to close the door, he added, "You can't pass Beacon without a team, Weiss."

Her back was still turned but her shoulders were rigid. "I'll be there," Weiss strainedly muttered.

With a small click, the door was shut and Ozpin was walked down the hall.

The white-haired girl allowed herself to frown now that she was alone. Ozpin was someone she could trust, but she had to stop showing emotions completely. She turned around and sat in the headmaster's chair, turning it towards the door and spreading her hands over the surface. Watching ice dance and freeze over the glass, she muttered, "But in the end, it doesn't matter."

Weiss looked up, her eyes hardened from her Aura in use. The once icy eyes were steeled to look more metallic, a perk of her excessive use of dust when her Aura activated.

"I'm not done yet."

* * *

I'm not a fan of the M rating, but I've decided to test my hand at it. The thing is, this story isn't mainly about the plot, it's for the practice. Still, this story's been on my mind so I mixed the two.

Ruby is going to be 16, Blake and Yang are 18, and Weiss is 19.

(Also, please ignore any mistakes, I didn't notice any and neither did my friend, but we are both tired at the time. Goodnight.)


	2. Chapter 2 - Leap of Faith

**A/N: **Around 3,100 words on this one, something I'm kind of surprised about. If you look at my other stories, their chapters almost always have about 1,500 words or less.

* * *

Weiss woke up late into the day, right around the time the other students were beginning class. It had just become 9 AM and she let out a heavy sigh; there wasn't enough time to sleep again like she usually does. Usually, she would fall back asleep since she took night classes when there wasn't as many people, and, in a few classes, she was completely alone. Once she reached her third year, the other students branched off to different classes.

There wasn't much she could do while still in bed, so she removed the covers from her legs and dragged her limbs off the bed. She was careful to not upset her stomach as she sat up, wincing when a small pain ran through her body from hunger. She sighed quietly, knowing that a hungry stomach wasn't going to help her in the day.

Luckily, she had an apple on her nightstand and quickly ate the sticky fruit in as little amount of bites as she could.

On her walk to a small bathroom, she threw out the core. Only a little larger enough than to fit a bathtub, a laundry chute, a toilet, and a sink, the bathroom still had more than enough room to move around in, but taller and bulkier people might find it harder to do so.

After a quick wash of her hands and face, she applied a light dusting of makeup and a small swipe of chapstick. She left the bathroom to her closet near her bed, getting her perfectly smooth suit out.

Weiss changed from her sleepwear to her regular suit, buttoning the buttons and tying her tie, both a bright baby blue. She ran her hands over it to smooth out any wrinkles - even though there weren't any - and straightened out the tie. It became such a habit to her that she didn't need a mirror; she didn't need to remind herself of a certain _mistake _on her face. She stood up straight and adjusted her suit a little, slightly miffed by the fact that despite binding her chest*, the suit still was made for a male and was tight on her breasts. However, she didn't complain about it in the slightest and she pulled it off so well that one would think it fit her like a glove.

She sighed; her perfectionism urged her to fix the binding to be pulled more taut, knowing that she would be bothered by it all day if she didn't. Within a few seconds of her small internal battle, she slumped and removed her suit jacket, unbuttoned her shirt to get rid of it, and unwrapped her binding.

Weiss' breasts weren't small nor were they that big, but a nice average. She rubbed them gently, already sore from the wrap but she knew that the tight stitching of the suit jacket and shirt would hurt her more than the binding. Too stubborn to get a bigger size, she dealt with her current dressings. She also wore stomach wrappings but not for looking skinnier. She was already thin, that much she'll admit, but the stomach wrappings also extended to her hips, which were unfortunately beginning to grow out properly.

Just when she readjusted the chest binding, she looked at her bed and shuddered. There was something… she really enjoyed doing. Not wanting to do it right before she was about to meet her team, she tried turning away and was about to finish securing the wraps. Alas, it only made her back crave the feeling even more. She sighed for the nth time, knowing she'll be just as antsy as not fixing her bindings if she didn't do it for just a few seconds.

Letting her guilty pleasure getting the better of her, she undid her stomach binding too, finally breathing deeply instead of short, ragged breaths. The stomach wrap hugged just under the rib cage, making stomach breathing - necessary for singing - harder. She took in a gulp of air, sighing it out when it filled her lungs.

With another glance at the bed, she walked over to it and sat down. She lowered herself onto her bed carefully, arching and gasping when the cool fabric touched her back, before she lowered the arch lowly. With a small whimper, she shifted her shoulder blades and spine, enjoying the warmth spreading to the sheets. It left tingles up and down her spine, and she slid into a certain position that made her whimper again.

She knew that she should be getting ready, but _dust_, it felt nice. Her back was already sore from wearing that stupid binding, a few minutes of laying her bed half-naked shouldn't be a crime. However, as good as it felt rolling her back on the bed, she sat up quickly, not liking how she felt a dog open to getting its stomach pet. Maybe if today doesn't end disastrously, she'll lay on her breasts this time.

She shivered at the thought.

Quickly redressing herself, she took a few breaths to get used to the wrappings back on her body. The clothes she wore before were put back on too, and she sighed at the discomfort the clothes had on her.

"You are Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company," she said clearly to herself as she finished the last button of her jacket, jerking her wrists out to make the cuffs of her sleeves line themselves out and folding her arms behind her back. It was quiet, before she frowned and repeated herself.

"You are Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company."

Again, she frowned, but she knew exactly what the problem was, though she really wished she didn't.

With a small swallow, she cleared her throat and stood straighter. "You are Weiss Schnee, heir of the Schnee Dust Company."

It disgusted her how right it felt to be called that. No matter how many time she tried calling herself an heiress, her father already left his imprint on her and what he expected.

Not wanting to dwell on the thought, she left the room, locking it with her scroll, and walked down the corridor to another door, where it opened into a balcony with more doors. They all lead down more hallways; the heiress will sometimes walk through the empty halls when the other students were in class, but only if she couldn't go back to sleep. By the time she was halfway done, it would be lunch time. And then it would take even longer to navigate herself out of the maze of the same, almost hypnotizing corridors.

Though she only had thirty more minutes until ten, she made no decision to rush. Instead, she walked relatively slow to the right where _another_ door awaited her, but at the pace she was going, she should reach the cafeteria on time, maybe even a little early if she took a shortcut.

That being said, maybe she could nap a little more in the cafeteria if she went earlier.

With her mind made up, Weiss stepped over the railing - minding the spikes -, and free-fell down.

_What a good shortcut._

* * *

Weiss tried wiggling the handle, but the doors remained closed. Frowning slightly, she tried again, but was met with the same results. The doors should have still been open for any late stragglers that missed breakfast, but apparently not today. Ozpin must've made sure _no one_ was allowed in.

Sighing, she let go of the metal and sat down on the nearest bench only a few feet away from the doors. There was still twenty-seven minutes until she was supposed to meet with Ozpin and the team, yet she was too tired to wander around the campus, even if it meant only walking near the lunchroom. There were many things she could do, like look at the flowers or draw ice on the bench or even watch the clouds.

Instead, she took a quick glance around. No one was nearby, thankfully. She was early; Ozpin should be kind enough to wake her up.

_And hopefully that team will be late_, she thought as she covered a yawn with her hand and rested her elbow on the metal arm rest. She nuzzled into her arm and waited, but it wasn't too long before her eyes drifted shut and she fell asleep.

* * *

The hooded figure nearby cocked their head to the side, walking closer to the sleeping woman but stopping a few feet away. They inspected her from afar, leaning this way and that but never moving their feet from their spot. Though they wanted to continue on their way and stop to smell the roses, curiosity got the better of them and they took another step forward.

When it looked safe enough, the figure removed their hood and quietly sat down on the opposite end of the bench from Weiss to avoid waking her.

Saying that the white-haired girl was beautiful was an understatement, an insult even. She was _gorgeous_. Eyebrows drooped and mouth slightly parted, face relaxed and body curling in on itself, the girl was definitely an eye-catcher.

The red-haired stranger felt their heart quicken the slightest with a small hint of a smile beginning to surface. However, the familiar feeling didn't last long since they immediately crushed it back down, the smile gone with a neutral line and hollow eyes in its place.

Weiss shifted, making the stranger jump - both off the bench and from their musings -, but all the white-haired girl did was lower her elbow and arm to rest her head on the crook of her elbow instead.

With a quick inspection of her breathing, the red-haired stranger settled back on the bench and sighed quietly. Speaking of her breathing, the stranger couldn't help but notice how the heiress' chest rose and fell, the suit proving to be just a little too tight despite how small the girl seemed to be - both her size and her bust.

The caped stranger looked away blushing.

_Isn't she a little young to be going here?_

A small click brought the figure out of their thoughts. They glanced down, stiffening when they saw a weapon.

A really _awesome_ looking weapon.

Which did not go well with a curious Ruby Rose.

The weapon looked like a needle, deathly sharp and sturdy. By the looks of it, it was more used for precise strikes, not brute force like Ruby's scythe, good ol' Crescent Rose. The barrel - which must have made the clicking noise - held multiple different cartridges of dust, the different colors almost representing the amount of knowledge someone needs to have to use all colors efficiently and thoroughly.

Something Ruby didn't doubt the smaller girl had.

Letting her curiosity get the better of her, she slowly reached for the weapon, constantly glancing to the girl's face and back down at the weapon to make sure she didn't wake up.

However, she failed to notice the girl's hand form into a single sign.

* * *

Ozpin walked down the cobblestone path of his academy, taking the occasional sip of his coffee as his other hand kept most of his weight on his cane. He was thinking about his conversation with Weiss the evening before, wondering if he had been too harsh on her. Knowing well aware that the was no way he could ever expel Weiss, he just wanted to make sure she wouldn't try slipping out of getting into a team again.

It _really was_ in the rules that you couldn't graduate Beacon without a team and he already bent enough of them for Weiss. The least the white-haired girl could do was _try_ to be on a team, for his sake at least.

With a quick flick of his wrist, he checked the time, seeing that it was 9:50 am.

"Hm," he hummed. "Looks like I might be running a little late."

Turning around, he made no effort to speed up his pace and kept his gaze on the flowers and plant life just off the path. What caught his eye, however, were bushes of roses.

"Looks like I need to give the gardeners a raise," the headmaster said as he walked along, taking another small sip of his coffee. "That's an idea."

* * *

The headmaster took his time for the rest of the walk, coming up to the cafeteria doors at 10:05 AM. With a quick glance at the nearby bench, he saw Yang Xiao Long - who greeted him with a lazy, two finger salute - and Blake Belladonna, the cat Faunus' ears twitching at the crunch of the cobblestone beneath Ozpin's feet and cane.

Yang Xiao Long, as known as "the Dragon Fists" with combatants that had the unfortunate pleasure of fighting her, hadn't changed her style since she had become a second-year student. Notably however, she started wearing more purple mixed into her outfits, like her current combat outfit: a purple vest with yellow pockets and buttons, black shorts, and boots to match her vest. The golden scarf she wore her first year had sadly been torn, but she still kept it (in her pillowcase). Blake had thankfully given her a purple one to wear instead, and although the original could never fully be replaced, the substitute did justice.

Blake Belladonna, commonly called "the Black Cat" among the lesser classmates, didn't change that much either. It wasn't a surprise she was more open, thanks to the burning blonde, but it was more commonly seen with her team and close friends. She still mainly wore black, but took to wearing a baggy, striped scarf and replaced her shorts with something a little longer - though they still kept their original zippers. Though you wouldn't be able to tell unless you removed her boots, she began wearing yellow socks, too, "for good luck" she says. She stopped wearing her bow to hide her cat ears, thankful that her team would stand up to anyone who tried to poke fun at them.

"Good morning, Professor," the Faunus stated politely, standing up to bow slightly and quickly hitting Yang's arm to do the same, which the blonde quickly did.

Ozpin waved them off. "No need for that girls," he said as he ushered them to stand up straight. The headmaster looked around, glancing at any other nearby benches and then to the sky.

_No Weiss_, he thought with a small frown.

"Did you two happen to see a white-haired woman when you came here?"

"White-haired woman?" Blake tilted her head to the side. "Why would we-?"

_"Get back here!"_ A shriek called.

A voice answered, _"I said I was sorry!"_

As if he expected something to happen, Ozpin sighed and took a step forward.

Yang raised an eyebrow then saw a red blur flash by and a white one that followed where the headmaster had been.

_"Get over here!"_ The white blur seemed to say.

_"No!"_ The red called back.

"Ruby?" the black and yellow duo said in unison, watching the blurs get from one place to another. The red had trouble making sharp turns with nothing to bounce off of while the white made a glyph at every turn the red made.

It wasn't long before the red blur bumped into Ozpin's chest and ran around to hide behind his arm, throwing her hood up.

The white stopped right in front of the headmaster.

Weiss was fuming, "You touched Myrtenaster!" She stomped her foot once, switching from looking at both sides of the headmaster when Ruby eeked and ran to Ozpin's other arm.

"I just wanted to look at it!" Ruby pleaded, ducking behind Ozpin again and peeking her head out. "I didn't even touch it!"

"Stay away from Ruby!" Yang growled as she stepped in front of Weiss' path, Blake following soon after and drawing her weapon out - Gambol Shroud. But Weiss didn't move, only shifting her glare at the blonde.

Ozpin interjected, seeing things were beginning to turn negative. "What's the matter, Ms. Schnee?" Ozpin hid a smile, but it leaked into his voice. "You look a little… _upset_."

Weiss looked confused before her frown became realization. She immediately stepped back from Yang - who puffed out her chest and moved back too -, and Blake lowered her weapon soon after. The Faunus took a few steps backwards to stand next to her partner.

Ozpin only observed in quiet amusement. Things were definitely looking better from his perspective.

The white-haired woman smoothed out her hair and clothes, running her palms flat over her tie and collar tuffs, and cleared her throat once before folding her hands behind her back. Her face became neutral and her back was perfectly straight, all signs of her temper gone without a trace.

Now that the RBY team got to look at the heiress, she didn't look as bad as they thought, in fact, she looked kind of pretty, but her neutral scowl, tight eyebrows, and keen face had her a head-turner but not much more. She didn't have Yang's bust or Blake's figure or even Ruby's out-going but mysterious nature.

If lack for a better word, she seemed… boring. And Ruby missed how peaceful and expressive Weiss looked when she was sleeping.

Weiss, also, had a chance to see what her new team would be. She recognized each one from their profiles she had read; having access to student records was fun and she got to see who her team would be when she searched through Ozpin's desk last night, but she made sure to skip looking at their medical files.

The yellow and black duo didn't pick her interest; she knew the two were partners and that they worked very well on tag team but both can work fine alone if need it be. Ruby didn't stand out either, but Weiss did find her the tiniest bit curious at the red-favoring leader. Not only was she the leader of a team, but she is also the youngest student ever to enter Beacon for reasons that Weiss couldn't find out. The white-haired woman had heard about her before, about two years ago when Ruby first entered the academy, but she never bothered to find out anything about the younger teen.

Why would she? She had better things to deal with. Like dealing with the fact that it was her second year in Beacon and she didn't have a team yet. (Though it was around the time she figured she didn't want one.)

Though the heiress will admit, the constant smile on the young leader's face, the short-sleeved sweater, the combat skirt that matched the sweater in redness, and the cape that shared the same color as the rest of the outfit - with a hood that was almost always pulled up - _did_ leave a kind but unsettling impression on people.

"Now that we've all settled down," the headmaster said as he walked past the four and opened the cafeteria doors, "let's head inside."

* * *

**A/N: IMPORTANT NOTE  
**

***Please do not use ACE bandages or stomach wraps to bind your chest, buy a chest binder or make your own.***

Even if you know the risks of binding your chest with those products, stop immediately.

On another note, definitely think that this story's going to be M[ature]. It'll stay T[een] for now until it actually happens, but judging by how this chapter went... it might be sooner than expected...


	3. Chapter 3 - We're the Same

**A/N: **Don't ask why there's another recent update, I don't know why.

This story is going to be heavily inspired by "The End of All Things" (Panic! At the Disco) and "Mirror Mirror" especially.

Short chapter, a little over 1,700 words, because speeeeecch.

* * *

The four sat down at a table, Ruby, Blake, and Yang sitting on one side and Ozpin on the other. Weiss stood at the head of the table, the headmaster glancing at the white-haired woman still standing. Ruby scooted slightly over to the left and gently patted the spot next to her with a small smile, ignoring the disgusted look Yang was giving her.

"Care to take a seat, Ms. Schnee?" Ozpin asked, gesturing to the seat next to him as well, not knowing if the young woman would want to sit with her new team just yet.

"Yeah," Yang said loudly, moving over and patting the spot next to herself and Blake, who scooted to the side as well, Ruby being forced back to end of the seats. The leader pouted with a frown at the blonde, and Blake gave an apologetic look to her leader. "You can come sit with us!"

The blonde's wicked smile made Weiss internally shudder in disgust, the smirk screaming 'Come here, I dare you' and set alarm bells off in the heiress's mind.

Deciding to go with her gut, Weiss simply said, "No, thank you, I'll stand," and glanced at Ruby. The younger teenager jumped and looked away quickly, the heiress noticing a very faint blush on Ruby's cheeks. She didn't keep her gaze long however, and looked back at the annoying blonde.

"Booo," Yang said as she cupped a hand around her mouth. "Boring."

Ruby gasped suddenly, jolting Yang and Blake slightly in surprise and catching Ozpin's and Weiss's attention, the two older of the five unfazed by the sudden noise.

"We… can get…" She paused for dramatic effect, and Weiss rolled her eyes, knowing it was going to be something unnecessary. "bunkbeds!"

Blake's eyebrows raised. "Again?"

"Yeah!" Yang shouted. Her voice echoed above the tables and vibrated off the walls. "It'll be just like old times!"

"Exactly! It'll be like before…, " not finishing her sentence, Weiss glanced at her again, only catching a flash of the saddened expression before Ruby smiled again and said, "Like old times!" The heiress did not miss the concerned glances of the other two teammates, but stored it in the back of her mind and looked back at Opzin.

Ozpin nodded his head slowly and hummed in approval. "That sounds like a splendid idea, wouldn't you say, Weiss?"

Weiss didn't blink. "No."

"Marvelous."

Ozpin looked back at the now-disappointed trio. "Well, you are all still welcome to try, in case Ms. Schnee changes her mind."

The heiress nearly scoffed when Ruby's expression brightened. "I doubt that I will be changing my mind anytime soon."

_Oh, I hope you will_, the headmaster thought, pretending he didn't hear her. "You'll be surprised," he hummed. "Moving on, I think it's time to address the matter of being in separate rooms. Weiss, I've sent you a message on your Scroll that will download the room key to Team RWBY's room."

"Team RWBY?" Weiss asked.

"Yes," he stated simply. "You _will_ be joining their team after all."

Scoffing then laughing a little, Yang said, "What, were you expecting to be team leader?"

"No," Weiss said simply as she checked her Scroll and opened the message Ozpin was talking about. While its contents were downloading, she said, "I'm only asking."

"Does this mean we get keys to Weiss' room, too?" Ruby asked curiously, foolishness aside for now.

"Unfortunately, I promised Ms. Schnee that she will give you keys when she says so. This was a very sudden request to put her on your team, it was the least I could do."

Weiss barely glanced his way from her Scroll; he promised no such thing. Though, she will admit she appreciated it.

"That's… not really fair," Blake added slowly, "We have to give up some of our privacy but she doesn't?"

Ozpin nodded in understanding. "I see where you're going with this. As I said before, she was almost forced onto her suddenly while you three had at least a week's notice. If I told her any sooner, she would have found a way to slip out of this, which could have resulted in some… troublesome measures." There was an uneasy, shifting pause. "Besides, Ms. Schnee wouldn't invade your privacy in any way. It'll be a miracle if she even comes near your room, to be frank," he chuckled to himself.

"There's also the problem of our schedules, right?" Ruby asked, leaning forward to lay her elbows and hands on the table. "From what you've told us, Professor, Weiss-" the heiress's eye twitched slightly, the thought that she was being treated like property making her Aura leak off her body slightly, "-takes night classes."

The headmaster hummed and smiled a little at the small drop in temperature. "Ask her yourself, she standing next to you."

Ruby didn't need to ask again, since right when she turned her head, Weiss answered, "Yes, I take night classes and I train at midnight. The only time I am free is between 2 a.m. and 2:15 a.m."

"Who and why would anyone stay up that late?" Yang asked, looking at Blake for reassurance, who shrugged.

"_I do_, and because morning classes are too crowded. Besides, I take advanced classes, it's not like I expect anyone under me to take such sophisticated classes."

The trio left a small insult to the comment, but the Faunus rubbed Yang's thigh in a quick notice. _Don't try anything._

"Now, anymore questions before we move on?" Ozpin asked.

No one said a word, only Weiss' scroll beeping when the download was complete, the device being closed then stored in the suit jacket pocket on Weiss' left breast. "Then introduce yourselves properly."

The RBY trio stood up, looking at Weiss with different levels of curiosity; Yang was cautious - which Weiss returned with an equal but hidden amount of caution, Blake was neutral - Weiss' face looked blank as well, and Ruby looked excited, taking both of Weiss' hands, then shaking them with hers. The heiress nearly broke her mask with horror from the sickening eagerness the leader showed.

"Welcome to the team, partner!" She chirped. "This is Blake Belladonna," she threw her palm out to the Faunus, "Yang Xiao Long," who grunted, " and I'm Ruby Rose!" Thankfully, Ruby dropped the heiress' hands. "And you are?"

They all knew who the woman was already, but Weiss covered a slight cough with a fist and returned her hands behind her back anyway. "I'm Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company."

* * *

The heiress was the first one out of the cafeteria, not wanting to stay there longer than necessary. The doors opened with a firm push and closed behind Weiss' back. She knew that she only had a second to find a way to disappear, but she already knew what she was doing, having performed the trick with Ozpin before.

And she was gone.

Ruby tried to go after her new teammate, shoving the doors open. "Wait! Don't you want to hang out!" However, when she followed her outside, the heiress was already gone, nowhere to be seen, her words lost in the open space in front of her.

"Hmph, I expect nothing less from that girl," Ozpin mumbled to himself, remembering he still had a cup of coffee in his hand that he took a sip from. "She'll come around eventually."

Yang crossed her arms, frowning a little. "I hope she doesn't."

The Faunus lightly hit her arm, sending a small glare in her direction before looking at Ruby, the younger teen's face downcast. "Are you okay, Ruby?"

The leader was silent for a second. "Yeah," she mumbled, throwing a forced smile over her shoulder, "She just needs time to warm up to us!"

* * *

Weiss entered her room with a loud sigh, placing her Scroll on the table then removing her jacket, setting it on the back of a nearby chair and tugging her tie off to set it on top of the jacket as well.

With a loud, hoarse cough, she took off her shirt slowly, rushing to take off her chest bindings, hacking a few times when she put them on the table next to the chair. Her skin was instantly covered in goosebumps from the frigid room, and she paid no mind when her sensitive buds became stiff.

"Ugh," she muttered, hitting her chest with a closed fist a few times. "That hurt." She tried rubbing the skin next to her breasts under her arms, but she winced at the soreness. "I guess I better put on some cream again," she sighed.

Before she did so though, she gingerly took her rapier and placed it on the table with both of her hands.

The woman walked to the bathroom much like in the morning, not bothering to turn on the lights when she opened a hidden medicine cabinet and took out a tub, ignoring the taunting mirror near the sink.

She sat on bathroom rug, taking a few fingertips' amount of cream then massaging it into the sores. The chill of the cream caused more goosebumps to spread on her skin, a low, hitched breath escaping Weiss when the cooling effects of the medication soothed her muscles. She repeated the process on the other side, the same reaction from Weiss when the goop healed her skin.

Standing back up and returning the container to the cabinet, the heiress left the bathroom and put all her clothes back neatly, taking off her dress pants to replace them with sweat pants. With the same gentleness as before, she picked up her weapon with both hands and placed the prized rapier on a rack in the closet, shutting the doors silently, almost with an odd sense of respect.

Since the heiress was half naked already, she stretched her arms upward and sighed when the popping of bones relaxed her back.

"Now for my little treat," the woman whispered as she walked to the bed, laying down on her chest on the cool fabric.

* * *

**A/N:** Bleh. I hate writing speech for the characters. It's one of my main weak points. Don't care if it's sloppy, just gonna do it and hope it's good enough.

And no, breasts don't count as "Mature," k thanks bye


End file.
